Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an audio-video-navigation (AVN) terminal and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to an AVN terminal for improved user convenience and a control method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recent rapid development of electronic control technology allows a variety of devices in a vehicle, which have conventionally been mechanically operated, to be electrically driven for the sake of driver convenience, driving safety, and the like. As such, vehicle systems are gradually advancing and becoming state-of-the-art.
In this regard, an audio-video-navigation (AVN) terminal may be incorporated in a vehicle to provide audio, video, and navigation functions. In addition, the AVN terminal may perform communication with a telematics unit via controller area network (CAN) communication, or may be integrally equipped with a telematics unit. In addition, the AVN terminal may be equipped with a display to provide visual information to a user. Generally, the AVN terminal provides a user with a function to guide the way to a destination.
The AVN terminal is often used to provide a function to guide the way to point of interest (POI) of a user. A POI refers to data related to a user destination. The AVN terminal guides the way to a given POI when a user inputs the POI, which benefits user convenience.
The AVN terminal may also communicate with a single mobile terminal via Bluetooth or universal serial bus (USB). In addition, the AVN terminal may communicate with a telematics center through a mobile communication network, and the telematics center may also communicate with another mobile terminal through a mobile communication network.
The AVN terminal may receive a POI from an external mobile terminal through a mobile communication network. Notably, upon receiving the POI, the AVN terminal may display insufficient information related to a subject that provides the POI, which may cause inconvenience for a user who uses the AVN terminal. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an AVN terminal offering improved user convenience.